the story of corso
by sineddshadows
Summary: what happend to corso when he become a pirate? i will tell you that in this tragedy story
1. Chapter 1 saved from dead

Chapter 1: Saved from Death

This is the story of my childhood. And let me make it clear that not everyone can have a cosy little life. The name's Corso. Corso Kersai. My mom and dad; Baldwin and Aletta were governors of a planet. Just before my birth, my grandfather Henned Maddox was still in charge of Tecnoid and boys weren't allowed on the planet. You can imagine my birth wasn't exactly celebrated. My mother kept my gender secret up until the last day. Only a month after my birth did my father realise I was a boy and I should die. Desperate, my mother tried to save me, but it was to late. But just when my father wanted to off me, a man from the temple Came and called.  
"BALDWIN! Leave the boy alone!" Baldwin just sneered at the man.  
"Why should I?" He asked.  
"Because it is a life. A life you and your wife created! I won't allow you to take it in MY temple."  
"Then what do I do with him?" Baldwin challenged.  
"Pirates appeared on Tecnoid today... maybe you can hand him over...."  
"Fine... if you insist." And with those words, my parents left the temple. My mother got to hold me for a while, knowing we probably wouldn't see each other ever again. Then she handed me over to Merin.... leader of the Pirates and only woman on board.  
"She'll take care of the kid." Baldwin simply said as his wife started to cry.  
"You want to get rid of him?" Merin asked.  
"N-no!" My mother called. "No.... but...."  
"I understand." Merin simply answered.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of your boy. And who knows.... someday you might meet him again."  
"Sure...." My mother muttered, waving her goodbye as she turned around, tears in her eyes. I didn't want her to leave... I didn't want to lose her! But Merin knew I'd be killed if I stayed. Merin tried to comfort me to no avail.... kinda hard if you start to realise you may never see your mother again.  
Some time later, a man entered the temple. Merin seemed to know him, since she greeted him with a name; Klerko. When he was called that, the man took off his hood and revealed his dark hair and brown clothing.  
"Greetings, Merin. I see our plan worked." The man started.  
"Yes, the boy can come with us." With that, she kindly looked down at me.  
"He's in good hands now."  
"That he is." Merin looked down again. "Let's get you some new clothes and a bed, you look tired."  
"After all this? I'm not surprised." The man answered. "How are you going to explain this to the others?"  
"I'm not, you are." Merin replied, the man just sighed and nodded. So she took me in the ship as the man started to explain they had a kid on board now.  
"The kid will stay with us for the rest of his life. Don't talk about this day.... lest you want to hurt him." With that, they all went to work so they could leave the planet as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: benett

Chapter 2: Benett

Life on board of the Pirates went his usual way... at first I didn't really have to help, but at age ten, I got some chores from Merin.  
One day in December, when I was hanging around in the forest, out of nowhere, a blonde kid popped up. He hurried up and hid somewhere, motioning for me to keep quiet. I did as he asked and just continued to just do my thing. A small time later, two strangers approached me and asked me about a boy named 'Bennett'. I told them I never saw him. Not a lie, I had no idea. Only when they started describing him I realised who they meant. I set them up with the wrong directions and went looking for the kid. When I found him, he was talking to Merin. I walked up to them, noticing he was wearing different clothes. That meant he stayed. Hearing me groan at that, Merin noticed me.  
"Corso... this is Bennett." She told me. "He'll be staying with us since he ran into some trouble with Tecnoid."  
"Doesn't everyone?" I asked her, rolling my eyes. "Because Merin fought with Tecnoid a couple of times."  
"Yes, that good old Henned won't catch us, but them, know what I'm saying?"  
"Oh." Bennett looked at me oddly. "Is he from Tecnoid, by any chance?" He carefully asked. Merin just looked at him surprised and nodded. "We saved him from a timely death. Better not talk about that with him, okay?"  
"Yeah, fine..." At that moment the men from earlier barged in and startled when they saw Benett with Merin.  
"So, Merin. You're letting yourself in with traitors now?" One of them taunted.  
"Traitor?" Merin asked.  
"Punk triggered the alarm while we were busy packing supplies."  
"Sjako, how many times now? De-activate the alarm before you start anything."

"I know, I know..." He said while rolling his eyes. "I'm doing a hundred things at once, so excuse me for forgetting something."  
"That's not anyone's fault but your own." Merin retorted.  
"You can have him. After that accident he's pretty much useless."  
"Accident?" Merin inquired.  
"Yeah, robot with those damn floodlights damaged his eyes."  
"That explains the sunglasses...Those weren't there last time." Last time...? I looked at her, surprised.  
"I don't remember him." I said.  
"Of course you don't, you were so young..."  
"I was the one who gave you to the orphanage." Merin said.  
"So... wow!" I answered.  
"Yup, known you for a while now. Sunglasses are new, tough." She said, laughing softly. "I have to go now." She continued. "Coming, Bennet?"  
"Yes, Ma'am!" I said, as I waved a final goodbye to my old pals and went on board at Merin's ship, on to adventure.

Hope you enjoyed the read.

Translated and Beta-Read by Paranoidgirl


	3. Chapter 3 disease

For a long time, things went well. Benett and I learned the ways of the Pirates pretty well.  
Me and Benett were on the same line, so we often stuck together to play some games.  
But as time went on, food and water came harder to come by. Shilo was living on the Galaxy's spoils. This caused my health deteriorated rapidly. Merinja noticed this too (although I wanted to hide it for her) and sent me to a homestay accilian which still had enough food.

"Take care of him while he is ill" "Okay we will do, " promised the father of the family. With these words he took me from the arms of merinja and gave me to his wife.

"But what if you do not survive?" Merinja looked at her with furrowed brow. "You think I'm not going to come back then?" with these words she looked a little angry.

"technoid keep all supplies for themselves why I asked you that" the woman said. The man looked with these words suddenly afraid of him. They were now traitors. They helped someone of the pirates

"I could not return, then you may send him to the orphanage" but here on accilian "Under NO circumstances send him back to technoid where he comes from."

They might killing him there . And with these words, merinja and the other men went back to the ship while the woman took me on the arm inside.

To where I was safe until I was 27 ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..


End file.
